Critical to the proper operation of electronic systems is temperature control. The electronic components in these systems can generate much heat, which, unless quickly dissipated, can negatively affect the operational characteristics of those and other components and lead to system failure. Consequently, most electronic systems house one or more fans for moving air over the electronic components.
Because of their role in temperature control, proper operation of the fans is essential to the proper operation of the electronic system. Occasionally a fan may malfunction. Usually, in such an instance, other fans in the electronic system are able to move sufficient air to keep the system operational. However, the malfunctioning fan may undermine the effectiveness of any remaining fans by providing a path for back drafts. Consequently, the malfunctioning fan needs to be removed and replaced easily and quickly.